Teamwork
by justareader13
Summary: (Or Robb Stark is essentially a toddler and somehow it has fallen on Cat and Jon to babysit him) Jon and Catelyn find themselves having to work together when Robb develops a worrying habit but things might not be all they seem. [Crackfic]


Jon was livid. He was more than livid. He was furious, murderously so. He never liked Theon Greyjoy but he never thought...

He walked into the Crag at a thunderous speed, barely acknowledging the soldiers who nodded at him or called him 'my lord'. That still took getting used to, being Lord Jon Stark, but his anger far outweighed that. The soldiers saw his countenance and wordlessly pointed him to where Robb was. Edmure was walking out with an amused smirk on his face.

"Ah, Lord Snow." Edmure insisted on still referring to him as Snow where Robb could not hear... or Greatjon Umber. The man had taken a quick liking to Jon after Ghost saved his life twice in some of the smaller skirmishes.

"Where's Robb?" Jon asked, wasting no time. Edmure waved nonchalantly at the door behind him.

"He seems quite loose today. Last night's activities, no doubt. You'll have caught him in a peculiar mood." Edmure replied, a knowing grin on his face. Jon wanted to punch the man. How could he smile at a time like this? Wasn't his house's words Family, Duty, Honor? Jon brushed past him without another thought. Robb sat behind the desk of the Westerlings' solar, obviously thinking, when Jon thundered in.

"Give me a retinue of men and I will ride to Winterfell and bring back Theon's head." He said by way of greeting. Robb gave him a tired look.

"We can't. We haven't the men to drive all those Ironborn out."

"I can sneak in and find Bran and Rickon." Robb looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"They're dead."

"All that was found were burned bodies of two boys. No one saw the deed but Ironborn who would have every reason to lie. Besides, they were led by Theon who is a traitor but a sniveling one. I'll believe Bran and Rickon are dead when we see their bodies."

"I don't want to believe he killed them either." Jon knew Robb's affection for Theon well and so he was careful in what he said next.

"Either way, they say he killed Ser Rodrik in front of everyone. He burned the keep. He killed Northmen within Winterfell's walls."

"Yes, and everyone in the North knows it now. He will be dealt with soon enough but there is another pressing matter. My impending marriage tonight." Jon looked at him with confusion.

"Did Walder Frey send his daughter along? I heard no word of this."

"Not to any Frey. To Jeyne Westerling." Jon stared at him for a long moment.

"Your attempt at levity is admirable but not exactly timely." He replied eventually. Robb's gaze didn't waver.

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"What are you... why would you...?" Jon trailed off then. Edmure's knowingly, amused smile and words playing back in his head.

 _'He seems quite loose today. Last night's activities, no doubt.'_

"Tell me you didn't." Jon groused, rubbing his temple.

"I've dishonored her and now I must do my duty."

"Your duty?"

"I will marry her and we will have the Westerlings on our side."

"They're Westermen. They're pledged to the Lannisters."

"Jeyne will be my wife; their loyalty will be to me."

"You've know her for less than a sennight."

"Then I've known her longer than I have my betrothed." Robb retorted.

"Look, it'll be fine. I will just explain to Walder Frey—"

"Explain what? That you broke a solemn vow? That you made a deal with him, which he upheld and you let fall to the wayside?" Jon said, cutting him off. Robb's eyes blazed as he stared at Jon.

"I am your king before I am your brother, you will watch how you speak to me." Jon ignored the words and plowed on.

"How might your men find themselves to respect a king who seemingly can cast aside his own words in a single ill-thought action?"

"They got over my pardoning and legitimizing a bastard deserter, they'll go over this too I'm sure." Robb said. Jon could see his brother instantly regretted the words as soon as he had said them. Jon drew himself to his full height, which was only over Robb because his brother sat, before continuing to speak.

"You said we don't have enough men to take back Winterfell and find out the truth of our little brothers. Do you think we will after you insult Walder Frey?" Robb stayed silent with that question.

"You will not marry Jeyne Westerling." Robb seemed affronted again at Jon telling him what to do. He stood up and moved around the table so he stood taller than Jon.

"How will you stop me?" Jon had no answer for that.

"I am marrying her tonight." He replied, turning around with dismissal. Jon grit his teeth and stormed out of the room. He took a deep breath as he stepped out. He had to do something to stop this. A thought stopped him in his tracks.

Dare he?

Well, he must if only to stop his idiot brother from losing them an ally.

He sighed as he made his way back outside of the Crag and quickly saddled a horse. He rode out without a word, ignoring Edmure's lewd calling and amused taunts about Robb's decision.

Robb would not be marrying that girl.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Catelyn looked up with surprise at Jon Snow entering her tent as she ate her meager midday meal. No, Jon Stark. He was Jon Stark now to her dismay. Robb legitimized him and there was nothing Catelyn could do to stop it. However, part of Catelyn's surprise laid in the fact that he was at the encampment they set up some miles from the Crag at all. He was supposed to be with Robb holding the Westerlings ancestral seat.

"My lady. I see you are eating and I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to speak with you on an urgent matter." The former bastard had mostly avoided her if he could after he rode into the camp following Ned's execution. Catelyn was not particularly impressed that he had deserted the Night's Watch but Robb was quick to pardon him before he legitimized him. Catelyn was sure that hadn't gained him any respect amongst the lords of the North and she had been vocal about it to Robb. Since he came, her husband's son had not been alone in a room with her. She was sure he would never do so voluntarily unless it was urgent so she bid him entry.

"What can I do for you, Lord Jon?" She refused to call him Lord Stark. She just couldn't.

"It's Robb, I need your help with him." He said, his voice edging on desperate. The tone made Catelyn raise an eyebrow.

"Is he hurt?"

"No. Well, he was but he's okay now. He and the men are holding the Crag. He took an arrow but the Westerlings nursed him to health. He was there when we learned of Winterfell and the boys." Jon paused then and Catelyn was glad of it as she felt grief fill her up once more at the news of what became of her boys. She always thought the bastard would be the one to usurp them, to hurt them. She could never bring herself to trust Theon Greyjoy but she hoped for Robb's sake he was right about his friend but he wasn't and her baby boys paid the price. She remembered that Jon had actually supported her when she told Robb not to send Theon to Pyke. Robb hadn't listened to them. Catelyn made herself push through this conversation.

"What is the matter with this? They are Westermen, it is true, but Robb holds the Crag."

"It's not a military matter I require your assistance with but rather a matter of the heart, if you can call it that." Catelyn's other eyebrow rose now.

"Robb says he is to marry Jeyne Westerling." That made Catelyn's eyes practically bulge out of her head.

"He's to do what?" She asked incredulously.

"He says he dishonored her, that he... laid with her in his grief and to protect her honor he will wed her."

"When?"

"...tonight." Catelyn stood up, her food forgotten in her disbelief at her son's actions. This was the last thing they needed.

"I've tried to talk him out of it but he won't hear it. He says it's the honorable thing to do."

"The honorable thing would've been not sleeping with the girl when he is betrothed to another. Anything can come of it." She said, her voice hard and full of implication. Jon nodded after a moment.

"I know. That's why I came to you. I hoped you would be able to do something to stop him from making this mistake and insulting Walder Frey." He said, his voice sure. The boy Catelyn knew would shrivel under her gaze and run away but he was no boy any more than Robb was. This was war and war made boys into men. A part of her actually felt sorry about it, that both of them were forced to grow up but that was the way things went. Still, she focused on the matter at hand.

"Does anyone else know of this?"

"Me, you and Lord Edmure. He didn't seem to think it was much of a problem but he also didn't think Robb need marry the girl. He thought he had his pleasure and should move on." Catelyn repressed an eye-roll. Of course her brother would think so. Her eyes flicked to Jon Sn... Stark. He looked so like her Ned it hurt to look at him sometimes and others it comforted her to be able to gaze on some part of her lost husband. Then she would think of her lost daughter, her Arya who always ran so wild and who Catelyn felt she should've hugged more than she scolded and she'd feel sad and hurt all over again. But the boy had been a good advisor to her son. Robb oft times listened to his half-brother. She knew while some lords scorned him for being a bastard, no matter his legitimization, and scorned him as a deserter there were others probably respected his battle prowess and burgeoning abilities as a tactician. He had backed her up in her plans to make a match between Robb and a Frey girl, though he'd been less than thrilled that Arya was betrothed to a Frey boy.

"What did you think?" She asked. Jon seemed surprised at the question.

"The girl's honor has been besmirched, that is true. To protect her she'd need to marry but that doesn't mean it has to be Robb who marries her."

"And did you tell Robb that?"

"He wouldn't give me the chance." Catelyn took a moment to think before nodding.

"Thank you for telling me. I will handle the situation." Jon nodded curtly and walked out of the tent. Catelyn watched him go and felt some curiosity fill her but what she was curious of she knew not.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Robb stayed holed up in his solar as the hour he would meet Jeyne to marry drew closer and closer. Her mother and uncle had already been informed and seen him. They both seemed an equal mix of disgusted and pleased with the announcement of her marriage to him. His mind worked at light speed, trying to place how he got there: marrying Jeyne. She was not overly beautiful but she probably looked like Cersei Lannister compared to a Frey girl. That thought didn't make him feel better at all. Maybe Jon was right. Maybe this was a huge mistake. Walder Frey was not a man many people crossed. Perhaps this was a poor way to kick his reign off. Still, he had to take responsibility for his actions and mistakes. He took a deep breath, tightened his cape around his shoulders and made to the leave the room.

He went to walk down the hall when a hand suddenly wrapped around his ear and pulled him forcibly back into the solar. He turned on high alert which promptly fell to shock as he saw his mother was the perpetrator. She was not meant to be there.

"Mother." He said in shock, his tone higher than he'd have liked. His mother gave him an unamused look and he knew he was in trouble. He tried to pull himself together, portray himself as the Young Wolf, the King in the North but with his mother looking at him like that it was hard to do.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here so quickly?" He asked, still in shock.

"The better question is what are you doing? Are you seriously thinking of marrying Jeyne Westerling when you are betrothed to Walder Frey's daughter?"

"Mother, I—"

"I know very well what you did." Robb felt himself turn red at her knowing gaze. It was one thing for his brother and uncle to know, it was another for his mother to.

"Well, I have to preserve her virtue and my honor. My actions have wrought this. I sent Theon and I laid with Jeyne. I must right my wrongs. My duty—"

"Your duty? What about the duty to your family? Family, then duty, then honor. Walder Frey is how we get the girls back. It's how we get more men than we already do. It's how we will have the men to defeat the Ironborn when that time comes. It's how we will hopefully be able to recover what is left of the boys' remains and ensure they are put in the crypts where they belong." Robb looked down, shame filling him. He didn't dare tell his mother that Jon believed them alive.

"But Jeyne—"

"Your duty is to your family, not a stranger's. Though Jeyne will be family soon enough." Robb gave her a confused look.

"She is being wed to Edmure even as we speak." Robb's eyes widened at that.

"I had to speak quite strongly to him but he found my point in there eventually and he will take Jeyne for his wife." Robb was sure there was more story there but he did not ask.

"Mother—"

"You will marry the wife Walder Frey chooses for you and you will never repeat this mistake." She said firmly. He should be upset with her for commanding him but instead he nodded weakly.

"Good." She turned to walk away but Robb stopped her.

"How did you know?" His mother paused for a moment before answering.

"Jon told me." Robb's eyes widened again.

"He told on me to my mother?" Robb asked incredulously.

"It worked, didn't it?" She asked rhetorically, leaving the room.

Robb watched her go, stunned. He was more in shock that his mother and Jon had apparently managed to put aside their differences in order to stop him from making a mistake.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Jon liked Lady Dacey Mormont, truly he did. She, her mother and sisters were among the few who didn't seem to care he was a bastard. They gave him a fair shake when he showed up a deserter. He trained with Dacey often, sparing with her regularly. He didn't even mind that she was taller than him despite how people teased him. She was equivalent to Robb's kingsguard so he saw a lot of her. That also meant Robb saw a lot of her and when, after the Crag, Jon noticed a twinkle beginning to form in his eyes Jon knew there would be trouble.

He could understand the appeal. Dacey was a formidable woman and she could go toe to toe with Robb in battle, both physically and verbally. More than that she was also beautiful and a Northman through and through. However, it was different for Jon to appreciate Dacey as he was not engaged to another woman. He did not want to turn around only to be blindsided by another secret engagement. He knew Dacey would say yes. She had looked at Robb with that twinkle as a burst of light in her gaze since the Whispering Wood. Robb hadn't taken notice until now. Jon hoped like hell they hadn't done anything.

He was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed it but still he was surprised when Lady Catelyn came to his tent.

"My lady." He squeaked with surprise. His eyes flitted around his tent on the clothes and paraphernalia that littered the ground and he felt embarrassment as she eyed the mess judgmentally.

"Lord Jon, I'm sorry to call on you at such a late hour."

"No, it's fine. Anything you need, my lady." He replied. Catelyn nodded after a moment before her face turned slightly pained.

"I… I need you to do something for me." Jon looked at her curiously.

"I need you to speak to Robb for me. He and Lady Dacey are… getting too close for comfort. I've talked to him about it but he seems still embittered regarding my decisions with Lady Jeyne."

"I don't know that he'll take it any better from me." Catelyn was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"When you were boys, toddlers really, you followed each other everywhere. Did you know that? Wherever you went, Robb was sure to follow and vice versa. Robb's first word was 'Jon'. I hated it. I hated you." Jon listened to her, feeling himself growing uncomfortable.

"Robb shot Lord Yohn Royce's son in the arm with an arrow after he and his brother tried to jump you. He threw himself off the weirwood tree when you broke your leg in training so he could spend his days with you."

"I was so angry with him." Jon recalled.

"He is stubborn. He is his father's son. However, he listens to you. I ask that you at least try." Jon nodded his head in acquiescence.

"I will do my best, my lady." She nodded in return.

"Just… tell me how it goes after." She said and then walked out. Jon felt his body deflate as she left. He did not think to ever see Lady Catelyn in his tent. She'd never been in his room at Winterfell. Quarters were closer out here though and they usually found themselves on the same side when it came to decisions in this war. Funnily enough, it was usually on the opposite side of Robb. Robb's sudden complicated relationship where women was concerned had been trying for them both and it seemed they would have to handle it as a team once more.

Jon waited until nightfall when he knew Lady Dacey was with Lady Maege before approaching Robb's tent. He was looking over some missives with a smile when Jon entered. He thought he caught the seal of the twins but Robb's finger covered it slightly.

"Brother." Robb greeted when he saw him. Jon nodded in response. Robb had been angry after Jeyne but more so because Jon had gone behind his back to Catelyn than because Jeyne was married off to Edmure. He got over it soon enough.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jon replied, sitting down across from him.

"Am I going to like this talk?"

"Probably not." Robb sighed, putting his letters to the side.

"Fine then, let's get on with it." Jon paused before wondering how to proceed. He decided to be direct and blunt to get this over with.

"Your relationship with Lady Dacey has been noticed and it is concerning." Robb rose an eyebrow at that.

"Our relationship?"

"Don't pretend not to know what I mean, it's too late in the night for that."

"Dacey is a fine warrior and a loyal bannerman. Her honor is beyond repute."

"I agree."

"Then what is the point of this conversation?" Jon stared at his brother for a long moment.

"If you lay with her, you will not marry her." Robb's face instantly became sour.

"I won't hear of this."

"You will because you need to. This war is more important than you or me or Lady Dacey. It's about our family. We need to get Arya and Sansa back. We won't get them back without the Freys. Whatever feelings may exist between you and Dacey, it can't ever be. You know that, I know that and so does she. You have to act like you know it or your bannermen will begin to lose heart. They may not care if you sleep with every whore from here to the Red Keep but they'll care if you break your betrothal to marry another woman, even if she is of the North."

"Dacey understands me. She is my friend first and foremost."

"No, she's your bannerman first and foremost. She is a loyal guard to her king and a valiant warrior. One day she will make a man a happy if cowed husband. That man cannot be you." Robb gave him an annoyed look.

"And what would you do if I did marry her? Run off and tell Mother on me again?"

"If I must."

"I don't even know Roslin. I know nothing about her and I'm meant to marry her."

"Who's Roslin?"

"Mother didn't tell you? You're her new best friend all of a sudden. Walder Frey decided that I was taking too long and chose a bride for me." Jon hid his wince at that.

"Well, if you're so worried about not knowing your bride perhaps you should write her. It might acquaint you to her before your wedding." Robb made a noncommittal sound. Jon could see that he was done with the conversation but before he left, he would have his word.

"Robb, look at me." His brother looked up at him, meeting his eyes questioningly.

"Promise me you'll not do anything with Dacey that might prompt you to think you have to marry her. Swear to me, as your brother, that you will not." Robb gave him a withering look. Jon returned it with a steely gaze with made Robb look away.

"Promise me."

"Fine. I promise I won't do anything with Dacey."

"Good." Jon replied, getting up and leaving the tent. As he walked out of the tent he caught sight of Lady Catelyn and nodded at her. She nodded him to follow her as she retreated to her tent.

"Well?" She asked when he entered. Jon sighed heavily.

"He was as stubborn as ever but I made him promise he wouldn't do anything with Dacey that might prompt another Jeyne Westerling situation."

"He will listen you think?"

"I made him swear as my brother, not my king. He will not break his promise to me, he never has before. Not to any of his siblings." Jon replied, a slight smile on his face. It was hard to know whether he or Robb was older but Robb had taken on the role of big brother completely after Sansa was born and Jon fell under that umbrella for him it seemed. Jon didn't mind, most of the time.

"Good. I'd hate for Maege to throttle him with her mace." Jon quirked a smile at the image of Maege running after Robb after finding out about his relations with Dacey. He knew Alysane Mormont had two children whose father she would not disclose for fear her mother would kill the men.

"Arya would like them." Jon's eyes flickered to Lady Catelyn then. That lance he always felt when Arya was brought up went through him now. The lady had a soft smile on her face as she looked into the distance.

"What?"

"The Mormonts. She would like them very much."

"She would." Jon acquiesced. He paused then, thinking of his little sister who, according to Ser Cleos, had not been seen in King's Landing since his father's men were killed.

"I gave her a sword." He admitted. Catelyn's eyes went back to him then.

"You what?"

"Before I left for the Wall, I had Mikken make a sword for her. It's small, it won't hack a man to pieces but it can still help protect her. She named it Needle. I've shown her basic things about swordplay: footwork and the like. Arya's resourceful and smart. If anyone can survive out there, she can." Catelyn was quiet for a long moment before nodding.

"You're probably right." Jon felt that was the end of the conversation and turned to leave but Lady Catelyn called after him.

"Lord Jon?"

"My lady?"

"Thank you. Thank you for… always being what Arya needed even when I was not." Jon knew what she meant by that but still moved to reassure her.

"Arya loves you, you're her mother. She knows you love her too."

"I'm not sure about that. I never showed it well towards her. I didn't understand her but you did. Thank you for being there for her." Jon opened his mouth before closing it again. He simply nodded and turned to leave once more.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Brynden Tully was old, he knew that. He'd never deny it. His live had whittled down to very basic things so he needed to find amusement where he could. Young fools were always amusing and it seemed his grand-nephew was one of the biggest ones. He shook his head as he watched the boy stare besotted after the nurse who had joined them after Oxcross. The nurse barely gave him the time of day initially but she was crumbling slightly, smiling back at him and the like.

Brynden would've let that continue but he remembered what Cat had told him.

 _'If it seems Robb is making the same mistake as he did with Jeyne Westerling and Lady Dacey then give this letter to his brother.'_

Brynden took Cat's word seriously. Afterall, Catelyn had been the one to talk Edmure into getting married. Of course, Brynden had still had to practically drag his nephew down the aisle and hold him in place to marry Lady Jeyne. Now Edmure was even more besotted with her than Robb seemed to be with every woman he crossed. Every word out of Edmure's mouth was now Jeyne this and Jeyne that.

 _The fools._ Brynden thought to himself but still he approached Lord Jon's tent and handed off the letter with little fanfare. He watched the former bastard read it before sighing long-sufferingly.

"Thank you, Ser Brynden. I will follow Lady Catelyn's instructions to the letter." Brynden nodded even though he wasn't sure what the letter said at all.

Later on, when he saw Lord Jon getting between Robb and the nurse and noticed the nurse's smiles turning brighter and brighter every time Lord Jon was around, he shook his head with even more amusement. He hoped Lord Jon was immune to the idiocy Robb and Edmure had fallen to but it seemed not. Now he had three fools to deal with.

At least they were entertaining.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Catelyn had heard that The Battle of Oxcross was a bloody one. She knew it was one that kept men up at night. She was put off that while the battle raged she was stuck watching Renly play at war but she had gained Lady Brienne so that was something. Robb's men walked into the encampment, almost trudging. There were multiple prisoners amongst them, Lannister men. Catelyn watched out for a head of auburn-brown curls and a direwolf. Soon she found Robb riding in, Jon a few steps behind with Grey Wind and Ghost at their side. She felt relief when she saw them. Interestingly, she felt relief to see them both alive.

That night the camp was lively. Robb had brought back food for the encampment, multiple deer and rabbit. Enough for all the men. Catelyn sat by the fire off to herself and watched across the yard as Jon approached Robb only for her son to walk in the opposite direction. Grey Wind went after him, licking Jon's hand as he passed. Jon watched him go with a look of dejection before a tawny skinned woman approached him from behind. She watched the two smile at one another and talk in an almost nervous and awkward manner. Catelyn rose an eyebrow at it.

"Curious display, isn't it?" Her uncle said, sitting next to her.

"Who is she?"

"Talisa Maegyr of Volantis. She's a nurse. She's been travelling with us since Oxcross. Robb took a liking to her. Probably because she hated him on sight and made no qualms about not telling him." Catelyn sighed with exasperation. Brynden quirked an amused smile.

"Funny, Lord Jon had the exact same reaction when I pointed it out to him. You two sound like you're raising a rambunctious child together."

"He's a man grown but it still feels like it."

"You wanted me to keep an eye on him and you told me to give that letter to Lord Jon should the need arose. I did so. What did it say anyway?"

"I just asked him to make sure Robb did nothing foolish and act as a distraction if it became necessary."

"The Greatjon always says Lord Jon looks prettier than any Umber girl he knows. He probably sent enough girls swooning about even when his name was Snow."

"I asked him to get between Robb and whichever woman, distract them from each other if he could. I didn't think the boy would go and fall for her instead." Catelyn watched the two some more. The woman, Talisa, said something to make Jon laugh before he walked with her over to where she had set up to eat.

"Well, at least we know Robb won't decide to hitch himself to her. Hopefully we'll reach The Twins for the wedding before someone else catches his fancy." Catelyn said, sipping her water.

"Aye. This wedding couldn't come any sooner."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Did you liken yourself engaged or in love with this one?" Catelyn asked Robb later on.

"I'm never speaking to Jon again."

"You most certainly are. Your brother did nothing wrong, stop behaving like a child." Robb spent the rest of the night grumbling.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Jon was with Talisa in his tent listening to her talk about Volantis and how the triarchy worked when Robb burst in.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked with alarm.

"Nothing. Hello, Lady Talisa."

"Just Talisa, King Robb." She replied, her tone indifferent.

"Look what I got." Robb said with some excitement, handing Jon a letter. The seal was of The Twins.

"Walder Frey?"

"No, Roslin. I took your advice and I've been corresponding with her. This is our third letter. She is witty and smart and kind and has very good advice." Jon shot a look at Talisa who gave him a sympathetic look.

"She sounds lovely."

"She is." Robb said dreamily.

"I have to go write back to her." Robb practically snatched the letter from Jon and swept right back out. Jon turned to Talisa and shook his head.

"He's spent months fighting this engagement even though he agreed to it and after three letters he's miraculously changed his mind. Unbelievable." He said, incredulously.

"Brothers can be tricky and very stupid."

"At least he's actually falling for the person he's meant to marry this time."

"All of this for a bridge. You Westerosi certainly have strange customs. I hope it is a very pretty bridge and a happy bride." Talisa said teasingly. Jon stared after her for a moment.

"I don't have a bridge to offer you. I don't even have a holdfast." Talisa stared at him quietly before stepping closer and dropping into his lap.

"I don't care about that. We can go to Volantis or we can live here in the Riverlands helping passersby or go back to the North and contend with ice spiders and grumpkins. Doesn't matter, let's just stay together. Let's stay together always. You should marry me." Jon chuckled.

"You're proposing to me?"

"Why not?"

"Is that a Volantanese custom?"

"Something like that. So? Will you marry me?"

"I will." Jon replied smiling and pulled Talisa into a kiss.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Catelyn felt more relief than she could articulate when she sat in banquet hall of the Twins after watching Robb finally be wed to Roslin Frey. They now sat at the high table, Robb eating blueberries out of Roslin's hand. Robb had actually looked excited when Roslin was led down the aisle. Just as much as Jon had been when he and Talisa stood before the weirwood tree at Raventree Hall on their way to the Twins. Robb had smiled when her veil was lifted to reveal a girl with no immediately discernable Frey features, except perhaps the Frey forehead. She had smiled impishly at Robb.

"I hope I'm not a disappointment to you, Your Grace." Robb had smiled back at his intended.

"You're a delight to me."

Now they sat in the banquet hall eating and drinking. She looked over to her left where Jon sat with his wife, Talisa. She rubbed her stomach which was growing larger everyday with the child inside of her. She watched Talisa kiss Jon's cheek before she walked over to greet Edmure and Lady Jeyne. Catelyn sat contemplatively before getting up with her wine goblet and walking over to Jon's table.

"May I sit?" He looked up at her with surprise before nodded to the chair Talisa had vacated. They watched Robb and Roslin silently for a moment.

"He's complained more about this marriage match than he ever did about anything as a child and now look at him." Catelyn commented with amusement. Jon shook his head indulgently.

"He's a fool." Catelyn looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my brother and my king. I love him but he's a fool. At least when it comes to women." Catelyn acquiesced to this.

"Well, hopefully that will no longer be a problem."

"He'll be a true husband, a just king and one day a good father." Jon replied with certainty in his voice.

"Thank you for helping me with that. We made a good team where he's concerned. Congratulations by the way. A child is a wonderful thing to have."

"Thank you. I always thought I'd name my son Robb. If it's a girl… well we're still deliberating on that." Catelyn could tell there was something he didn't want to say.

"Tell me." She asked more than demanded, the wine making her feel looser than she had in a long time.

"I was thinking, well Talisa suggested, that for a girl Eddarya might be a good name." Catelyn took that in for a moment.

"Aye, it's a good name. A Northern name." Jon looked surprised but nodded.

"Once upon a time, Jon Stark, I promised the gods I'd be as a mother to you. I didn't keep that promise, I couldn't. I suppose it's too late for us now but you will be in Winterfell with us for a while yet when we take it back from the Ironborn. Probably until Robb gives you a holdfast. If you grant me, I would be a grandmother to your child. I would teach them about Ned and who he was, what he meant." Jon seemed stopped up and gobsmacked before gathering himself.

"I… I would like that. Thank you." Catelyn smiled a little at him, just a tiny quirk of her lip, before patting his hand and walking off. Jon sat stunned as she went.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Robb watched the exchange between his mother and brother out of the corner of his eye as Roslin placed fruit in his mouth.

"Did it go well?" She asked.

"It looked like it. She smiled at him. Only slightly but that's still something."

"And you're sure they're none-the-wiser to your plan?" Robb smiled then.

"I'm certain. How could they know we've been having correspondence since I left the Crag?"

"Thank you for telling me the truth of Jeyne Westerling by the way."

"No good marriage can start on a lie."

"And thank you for telling me of your mother and brother. Your saga regarding them has been quite entertaining." She replied with a smile.

"I should thank you for the help and suggestions in getting my mother and brother to a better place. It's not perfect but it's a start. I even managed to push him straight into the path of his own wife. And they think me an unruly child."

"You're not far from it." Robb scoffed in response to his wife's tease and kissed her fingers. He was glad to meet her after months of exchanging letters only. He was glad Jon made the suggestion, even though Robb had started doing it himself. Roslin was everything he had wanted and hoped for. They had the Freys, soon they would march on Casterly Rock and once King's Landing fell they'd march North and take their home back.

At least now he could stop pretending to be attracted to every woman they met for the sake of his family's reconciliation.


End file.
